Slave
by Cannkat
Summary: In the kingdom Olympia, there's tons of different kinds of slaves. Live dummy, gardener, and cleaner are just a few. Then there's the personal slaves. They are bought by someone, normally one or two people, to basically follow their master(s) around. They do other things too. Here's Jason, Thalia, Leo, and Reyna's story.
1. Prologue Part 1

I hit the dirt, skinning my knees in the process, but I didn't care. I had gotten injured far worse than two skinned knees. I rolled over dodging the strike. I managed to push myself to my feet, not like it mattered. My opponent knocked me down again. I was injured and my eye- site was blurry. I could barely see and my ears were ringing. My opponent struck me again, actually cutting me this time. He cut the back of my calves and since I haven't eaten really anything in years, the blade actually hit my bone. I crumbled to the ground. I couldn't even push myself to my hands and knees, much less move out of the way as the next strike came. There was no strike. I felt hands wrap around my midsection and pick me up, bringing me to the infirmary, where they would patch up my wounds and if I was lucky I would get a break until my wounds healed some. But of course, I'm never lucky. They'll probably put me back in tomorrow.

I'm a live- dummy. That means that I'm one of the lowest forms of slaves. I stay in the training grounds in the arena and I have to dodge all of the strikes that the gladiator throws at me. I'm one of the youngest here, yet I've been here the longest.

I've been a slave my entire life. I grew up in a boarding school for the rich brats, where I left when I was eight. I cleaned there. That was the best job I had ever had and I hated that job. The next one was working in fields. That failed horribly, because I was only eight and wasn't strong enough for it. I did it for a few months, but then my owner sold me as something else. I did another cleaning job and that was the first time I ran away. I still have the scars from the beating. My owner sold me after that. I worked in an armory for the army, but I ran away and put up a pretty good fight when they caught me. They had brought me back but I ran away time and time again, but they always caught me. They sold me after three years and then I was branded as a runaway. By branded, I literally mean branded. It's on the inside of my forearm.

That's when they decided that I would be a great live- dummy. I've been here for two years and I'm fourteen now. The last person that was here when I came died a year and a half ago. None of the other live- dummies dare talk to me, because we're not supposed to talk and I'm the favorite of the best of the gladiators. I caught their attention after being here for six months. I used to talk back to them, but now I don't. I've lost my will to survive. I do my job, but I don't eat, sleep, or drink. I haven't talked in three months. When I was little, my older sister would tell me that I could get somewhere. I tried, but I just ended up as a live- dummy. My sister was sold from the boarding school when I was four. Last I knew, she was a wanted run- away. She's probably dead now. I don't remember my name. I haven't heard it since I was four, ten years ago.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. They roughly dragged me to my cell and threw me in. I collapsed, hoping for sleep. Of course, I didn't sleep. After a few hours, the cell door opened again and I knew I was going to get some new cellmates. I groaned, but pushed myself to a sitting position, so I could see them. Luckily, I was near a wall, so I leaned against that since I could barely hold myself up. There were two girls and a guy. The guy and the younger of the girls looked to be around my age and the other girl about four years older. They were all wearing gray tunics, which meant they had just gotten out of the market. They'll wear those while they're here, since we don't get a change of clothes. The tunics came down to your knees for the most part, unless you're a personal slave. They get more freedom, but are still one of the lowest forms and there is a reason for that.

"Hello. I'm Reyna, this is Leo." The younger girl said, she was very pretty, with long black hair that was tied up. I bet if it were down, it would reach her waist. She also had really dark skin. Probably worked on a farm or she's naturally dark- skinned. The boy had dark skin too, not as dark, but still dark. He had curly brown hair and looked like an elf.

"I'm Thalia." The older girl said. I stared at her in shock. She looked very familiar anyways, now there's the name.

I didn't reply, refusing to speak.

"Are you mute? Did you get your tongue cut out or something?" Leo asked. I shook my head.

"Then why don't you talk?" He asked again. I put a finger to my lips and pointed out the door, where I could see a shadow. They, luckily, got the message and sat down, not speaking. A guard walked up to our cage. He slipped four plates of food in.

"You three," He said, pointing at Reyna, Leo, and Thalia, "No talking, no escaping, no moving. Stay where you are and once I leave, you may get up and get your food. When you are done, leave the plates in a pile outside the door."

They nodded and he left. While they jumped up to get their food, I didn't move. Thalia noticed this and grabbed my plate and brought it over to me. I shook my head.

"Eat. You know what, I'm going to call you Jason, since you won't tell us what your name is." That name rung a bell and I nodded, but still refused the food.

"Eat. It's important. And besides I have something that I want you to do, that we're all going to do soon. I'll tell you it later. But if you don't eat, you won't get to know." She spiked my curiousity and I nodded, picking up a piece of bread. I nibbled at it, but I couldn't get down more than that. It didn't really matter, that was all there was. It's the first meal that I have had in about three months. The gnawing hunger in my stomach lessened. It was still there, but wasn't as bad. Thalia grinned at me and took all of the plates slipping them through the bars and outside of the door, before coming back and plopping down next to me.

"After the guard comes back, I'll tell you it. Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I said, my voice cracking. I sounded horrible, but after time I'll sound better, hopefully.

"So you CAN talk!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, duh." I said.

"So what is your name?" Reyna asked.

"Actually. I haven't heard my name for ten years, the night before my sister got sold." I said.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Thalia." I answered.

"You could remember my name but not your own?" Thalia asked. "Seriously Jay?"

"Okay, wait, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"I'm his sister. I got sold out of the boarding school when I was eight, ten years ago, when he would've been four. I've been looking for you forever, Jay." She said, smiling and then she hugged me. I hugged her back. Finally some luck was showing through.

Later, Thalia finally told us her plan. We decided to do it the next night, then we fell asleep.

The next day, we had to watch, but didn't actually have to work. I was injured and the other three had just gotten here, so they didn't want them to work on the first day they were here. We sat up on the wall, where if we fell, we would die instantly, but we had to sit there. Basically, we sat in the arena the whole day, watching the other slaves get beat- up.

After the day was over, we were brought back to our cells and Leo snatched the guard's key for our cell, with out him noticing. He hid it, where no one would see it and we waited until a few hours after they have gathered the plates. Reyna opened the door and we walked out, sneaking down the halls. Every slave saw us, but none called out. They kept silent, occasionally giving us a thumbs- up. We crept out the door and once we were outside, we ran into the forest. We ran for a few hours, and then we were at a stream and we decide to wash off the scent, at least for a while. We walked in the stream for a little bit and once we were a good ways away from where we entered it, we got out and ran deeper into the forest. We climbed up into a tree and fell asleep, Leo and Reyna keeping guard and going to wake us at sunrise.

We were on the run for a few weeks, before we got caught. I had to get 500 lashes, from my record, and everyone else had to get 400 lashes, then we were sold.

At the market, we where required to stand on pedestals, where people would come up to us and study us like we were lab rats. I didn't see who bought me, but I was bought. One of the workers in the market grabbed me from my pedestal and chained my hands and feet together. Then he chained me to three other people, who I recognized as Leo, Reyna, and Thalia. We had gotten very close while being on the run. I relaxed, just slightly.

We were standing there for a while, before one of the workers came over and un- chained our feet. We where still chained together, but at least we could walk better. Then some men that I knew for a fact didn't work at the market came over and took us to this carriage, where they made us get in, but at least we weren't chained together anymore. Our hands were still chained behind our backs. After a few minutes the carriage started moving. We rode in it for a few hours and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Prologue Part 2

"Percy? Percy? Percy!" Bianca said, finally shouting the last word.

"Yeah, Bianca?" I asked.

"Were you even listening?" She asked, exasperation seeping into her voice.

"Nope." I answered. She rolled her eyes, while Nico, my boyfriend, snickered.

"We have to go to the slave market today. We only have a month left to pick a personal slave." She said.

"Oh yeah." I grumbled. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. We do have to. You barely managed to veto the arranged marriages and besides, he/she might become your best friend." Zoe said. "Trust me. I don't like it either."

"Fine. Let's go to the slave market and get this over with." I grumbled. I got up and made to walk to the door.

"We have to get Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank before we go!" Bianca shouted after me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nico and I will get Haze and Frank, you two get Pipes and Annie." I said. Nico and I walked towards Hazel and Frank's room and woke them up, telling them what was going on and we went back out and ate breakfast and then we left.

"I hate the slave market." Hazel said.

"Me too." I agreed. Everyone else nodded.

"Why are we doing this so early?" Piper asked.

"To get it over with and so we get back at a decent time." Bianca answered.

"I would rather be training." Zoe said.

We sat in silence the rest of the way there. When we got there, the market was already in full- swing. We stayed in our carriage, where we would still be able to see the slaves on the pedestals.

I pointed out one of them, a boy around fourteen years- old that was covered in scars, but still very attractive, to Nico. I felt a pull towards him. He felt like the right choice. He nodded, agreeing with me that we both wanted that kid. I told one of the carriage men that he was our choice and by then everyone else had already picked out one. The boy was taken off of the pedestal by one of the market workers and chained to the other three. We sat there for a few hours, while some of the palace workers picked out a couple slaves to work in the palace. After they finished that, they put the slaves that were to work in the palace in a slave carriage, which unlike most was covered. They put our personal slaves in a separate carriage. Then we took off back to the palace.

"Wow. We all got one at the same time and that quickly." Frank said, looking surprised.

"Yeah. That was quick." Annabeth said. "Who did everyone pick? Piper and I picked the younger girl."

"The older girl. I think her and the blonde boy are siblings. Definitely act like it." Zoe said.

"We picked the blonde boy." Nico said.

"So Hazel and Frank picked the other boy." I concluded. "I wonder how old they all are. The blonde boy looks familiar." I finished.

"That's because they worked at the boarding school. The older girl left after my first year and the other three after my fourth. The younger girl worked in the kitchens and the other boy would fix a lot of things. I saw him in my classes often, fixing desks." Bianca said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Hazel said. "I never saw any of them."

"The older girl and the blonde boy were the only ones who worked in the dorms. The boy worked in the dorms every year that I was there, other than my first." Bianca explained. "The girl was really good at doing hair. Whenever she was there in the mornings, Zoe and I would have her fix our hair. She apparently did the younger slave girls' hair every morning and she was really good. Probably from four years of practice."

"Yep, I still haven't done my hair like that. I couldn't figure out how." Zoe said, smiling softly, reaching up to touch her hair.

"We have another year. Does that mean that they will be at the boarding school with us?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. You guys each share a room with your partner and they'll be in the room too. All they have to do really is follow you around. In the classrooms they stand at the back." Bianca said. "When you eat is the only time they won't be in the same room as you. The personal slaves eat with the younger kids that don't serve meals."

"So basically, they just have to follow us around? That sounds like fun." Frank said sarcastically.

"Someone will tell you all of this on the first day of school. I don't know, Bi and I never had one. We didn't attend that class, because we were giving tours to the first- years." Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sleepy." Piper yawned. Then she curled up next to Annabeth and fell asleep.

"It's dark out. We should go to sleep and someone will wake us when we get to the palace." Hazel said.

"That's a good idea. Good night." Bianca said, before doing the same as Piper to Zoe and fell asleep. Nico and Hazel copied her.

"Okay. I'm not tired." I said.

"Neither am I." Annabeth said at the same time as Zoe. Then they grinned at each other.

"How could you be tired?" Frank asked.

"Who knows? I swear Hades' kids can sleep forever." Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

"Piper and I didn't go to bed until late, actually I went to sleep and she read a book." Annabeth said.

"I really want to know their names." I said, gestering to the carriage that was riding beside us.

"I think the older girl is Thalia, the younger girl Reyna, the blonde boy Jason, and the other boy Leo." Zoe said. "And that's from eavesdropping when we where supposed to be in bed."

"Jason. That's a nice name." I said.

"So Percy has Jason, Frank has Leo, you have Thalia, and I have Reyna." Annabeth said.

"Yes. We're in the city." Zoe replied.

"Finally." I muttered. It took about an hour to get through the city and to the palace.

After we had gotten into the city, the slave carriages went right out back, where they would probably clean them up and let them go to bed and teach them the ropes tomorrow. Our carriage stopped in front of the palace, before letting us out. I shook Nico awake and we got out of the carriage. Everyone else followed. We walked into the hall to see our parents. There was King Hades, King Posiedon, Queen Aphrodite, and Queen Athena.

"How did it go?" King Posiedon, my father, asked.

"Great. We all found one." I answered, enthusiastically.

"You all did? Any siblings? Did they grow up together? Have you seen them before today? What ages?" Queen Athena, Annabeth's mother, asked.

"Yes, I believe that two are siblings, but were most likely separated ten years ago. They used to work at our school and three are around fourteen, the other one is around eighteen." Annabeth answered. Our parents looked surprised.

"Alright. You'll get to meet them properly in a week." King Hades said. "Before you go to bed, we would like to speak to you."

The two queens and kings led us to the conference room, where they had us sit down.

"School starts in a month. Bianca and Zoe have applied for co- teaching jobs and have gotten them, so they'll be there too. They are teaching in a sixth year class, so you will have them for one of your classes. I believe it is Training, which all of you have together and you are the only ones in first period training. I have managed to get you all chambers together. Your chambers are very similar to the ones here. You enter into a sitting room, where you may study and talk. There are four doors, each lead into a bedroom. Each bedroom has one closet and one bathroom. You don't have fireplaces in your bedrooms, but you do have one in the sitting room. Any questions?" Queen Athena finished.

"What is the day like this year?" Hazel asked.

"This year you have six periods: First period is Training, Second period is Math, Third period is Language, Fourth period is household skills, Fifth period is History, Sixth period changes through- out the year. It is never the same two days in a row. That includes things that are important to your future or may be extra classes. In- between third and fourth periods, you have lunch. School starts at eight A.M. and ends at five P.M.. Breakfast is at 7 to 7:45, tea is at 5 to 5:30, dinner is at 6:15 to 7:00 and lights out are at 9:00, but you have to be in your chambers at 8:30, because that's when everyone else goes to bed. In- between tea and dinner, you can go outside and do what- ever you want to do. After dinner, you must do your homework and study. You are not allowed out of your chambers before 6:30. Bianca, Zoe, all of these rules apply to you too. You're still too young to not have them apply." Queen Aphrodite said.

"What about the personal slaves?" Annabeth asked.

"They will pretty much stay with you at all times. They will have meals with the other personal slaves, but any other time, they just have to follow you around. During class, they will probably stand at the back. Sometimes, one of the workers there will ask for one to come and help with something and the fact that they actually grew up there, they will probably be chosen a lot. If they are chosen, then you have a choice whether or not they actually have to do it. I recommend sending them to do it, but check what it is. Bianca, Zoe, yours probably could help with your class, but she just has to be there. Someone might want her to help with something but not very likely." Queen Athena said.

"Are we allowed to include the personal slaves in our class?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. As long as their owner gives permission."

"What do we do on the weekends?" I asked.

"On Saturdays you may go out into the city or into the woods behind the school, as long as you don't go past the pond. Sundays, you go on field trips. If there is no field trip, it is the same as a Saturday."

"Is that it?" Nico asked.

"Yes. Go to bed." We all went to bed and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Prologue Part 3

We were woken up when we got to the back of the palace. Then we were brought inside the palace, where they cleaned us up. Then they gave us sleeping- clothes, which were basically really long shirts that came down to our mid- thigh. They fed us after we put on the clothes.

We were told to go to bed and that we will have to be measured tomorrow for clothes. They locked us in a room that was escape- proof. There were four pallets that had about a foot of space in- between them. The pallets each had a blanket on them. We went to bed, after pulling the pallets together.

The next morning, some seamstress helpers woke us up. They had us stand on a platform for a while, while they measured us. After that, they sent us off to eat Breakfast. After we ate, we had to try on sleeping- clothes.

The sleeping- clothes were a rich purple, and they came down to mid- thigh. After the seamstress was done with the sleeping- clothes, she had her helpers measure us differently for a different outfit. The seamstress sewed the outfits quickly, while her helpers measured us for another type of outfit.

"How many times do you have to measure us?" Leo asked. The seamstress looked up, amused.

"You need different measurements for all of the outfits, as they are all different styles. You have the sleeping- clothes, regular tunic, the special order, and the outfit that you will need in a month. You also have another tunic that you'll only need at parties. So, five measurements for now. Once I finish these, then you'll try them on and after that, if they fit correctly, my helpers will measure you for the regular tunics. Afterwards, I'll make extras. You'll have all of your clothes by the end of the week." The seamstress explained, while working on the outfits.

After a little bit, she was done. Her helpers handed her the measurements and then helped us into the outfits.

"This afternoon, you'll go to the cobbler and he'll make you some shoes." The seamstress said.

The outfits were the only ones that were two- piece. There was a pair of pants that were brown and a shirt that was brown. The material was thin. The outfits fit perfectly and the helpers helped us out of them and started measuring again.

"What's going on exactly? Why do we need all of these different outfits?" I asked.

"You have been chosen to be the Princes and Princesses personal slaves. Don't worry. It's against the law for them to do anything extreme within the first month. Thalia, you have been chosen by the oldest two, Princess Bianca and Princess Zoe. Reyna, Princess Piper and Princess Annabeth have chosen you. Leo, Princess Hazel and Prince Frank have chosen you. Jason, you have been chosen by Prince Nico and Prince Perseus. The outfit you just tried on has been ordered to be made by them. This outfit is a simple tunic. You are being measured for a tunic that is to be worn at parties and special events. The outfit after that is a special outfit that is different than the others. It's for the boarding school in a month. You'll be attending with them. Thalia, you are only attending because Bianca and Zoe are teaching sixth- year training." The seamstress explained.

She finished the tunics and the helpers handed her the measurements. Then they helped us into the tunics, but not before they helped us with this weird under- garment thing. Then they put the tunics on us. All of them were a rich purple. Thalia had a sash that was black and silver. Reyna had a grey and blue sash. Leo had a gold and red sash. I had a sea green and black sash. The tunics reached just a little higher than mid- thigh.

After those, we tried on the ones for special occasions. They were just a little shorter than the regular tunics, although they were the same colors. Then they had us wear the regular tunics, after taking measurements for the school ones.

Then we ate lunch and we were led to the cobbler's chambers. He made us each a pair of sandals and a pair of boots. After that we were led back to the place we slept. We ate, changed into our sleeping- clothes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Persephone, Hades' personal slave, woke us up. She had us eat and change into our tunics.

"Today I will teach you the basic things. Tomorrow you will review those things. The next day you will learn specific things. The day after that you will review those things. The day after that you will be given a tour of the palace, at least the places you will be allowed to go. The final day you will meet your owners. On that day, you will wear your special occasions tunics. Any questions before we start?" Persephone said. I shook my head.

"Alright. When you stand, stand up straight, with your head down. If your owners say different, than do what they say. Don't speak unless spoken to. Everything your owners say, you must do. If they give someone else permission to tell you what to do, then you do it. You must hear your owners say that. Call your owners master or mistress, unless they tell you not to. Call others sir or ma'am, unless directed not to. You sleep wherever your masters tell you to. Follow every order of your masters. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Persephone chuckled.

"No need to do that. You only call people sir or ma'am if they are above you. I am on the same level as you. Anyone that is not a slave is who you call sir or ma'am, unless otherwise directed."

"Okay."

Persephone went over all of the rest of the rules and eventually let us eat dinner, which after we went to bed.

The next day, we reviewed all of the rules. The morning after that, she woke us up. We ate breakfast and got dressed.

"I'm not the one to beat around the bush so I'm just going to say it right out. You are to carry your masters' children."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. In fact, Prince Nico, Princess Bianca, and Princess Hazel are all children of Hades' previous personal slaves. Prince Nico and Princess Bianca's mother died giving birth to Nico and Hazel's the same with her."

"Have you carried any?" Leo asked.

"No. I- in fact- am infertile. Hades' doesn't want anymore children anyways."

"How's that supposed to work? For all of us." Thalia asked.

"Royal blooded children can make others carry babies. Boys can make other boys pregnant. Girls can make boys and girls pregnant. But don't worry. They aren't allowed to make you pregnant until they have taken the throne. But you must know, if their children are not twenty- one when the throne needs to be taken, you will be in charge of the throne, at least until they can take the throne. In fact, you will take over any jobs that the Kings and Queens need to do if they can't. But you do not need to worry about that until they actually have to take over the throne."

"What are we doing today?" Reyna asked.

"Special things. That is one. Do you know what a normal personal slave does?"

"Uh, follow their masters around, do whatever they say." I replied.

"Yes. There is another part that actually is illegal until a month after you have officially became their personal slave."

"Please them?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Actually, for you three," Persephone gestured to Reyna, Leo, and I. "They can't do anything until you have turned sixteen. That's so you keep some innocence or something like that. It's also improper. But besides, knowing them, they won't do anything until you're ready."

"Can we move onto something else? Please?" Leo asked.

"Of course. I'll tell you where exactly you are going in a month."

"The boarding school. We all grew up there." Thalia answered.

"Yes you are. In the boarding school, you will follow them around. I trust you know where the personal slaves eat meals?"

"No. I served meals from the time I was five until I left." I replied.

"I don't know either. I worked in the kitchens from the time I was two until I left."

"I served the same amount of time as Jason."

"I do." Leo said.

"Alright. Well while your masters eat meals, you will eat with the slaves who don't work in the kitchen or serve meals. During class, you will stand at the back of the class, along the wall. Sometimes, you may get sent off to do a job or help the other slaves with one. They'll probably want you a lot, since you grew up there. But your masters must say it is alright for you to do the job. I don't know much else about the boarding school."

"Why do we each have two masters? Isn't it normally one personal slave with one master?" Thalia asked.

"If you're chosen by people who are together, if they will be together forever, then you can have two masters. Sometimes couples have two personal slaves, but the Princes and Princesses wanted only one. Normally yes it is one master and one personal slave." Persephone explained.

"Do we ever eat with our masters?" I asked.

"Yes. Normally it would only be breakfast and occasionally lunch. Very rarely is it dinner. When you are at the boarding school, then no, never. Unless you are on a field trip with them, then maybe."

We asked some more questions and Persephone answered them. After all of the questions, she went over some other things. The next day we reviewed hose things.

The day after that, Persephone woke us up and had us get dressed in our tunics and put on our sandals, which she brought with her.

"The Princes and Princesses are out. You won't meet them until tomorrow. This gives us a chance to show you the halls that you would travel in mostly. I'm not going to show the chambers, because you will get to see them plenty tomorrow. The only thing you are going to see are the halls that lead from the rooms down to the slave halls." She showed us the way from the slave halls to our master's chambers, down to the dining hall, which she showed us the way back to the slave halls. Then she showed us the ballroom and the small room built in next to it, which is where the personal slaves hang out when their masters tell them to go in there.

She showed us some other places and then we went to bed, after we had gotten cleaned up for the next day.

On the day we were supposed to meet our masters, we were woken up by Persephone. She had us eat breakfast. While we were eating, she left and came back after a few minutes, carrying four tunics and four pairs of sandals. She had us change into the finished special occasion tunics.

"Your other clothes have already been put in your owner's rooms. Thalia, could you fix Reyna's hair? It needs to be down." Persephone asked my sister.

"Sure." Thalia responded. She fixed Reyna's hair. It was a very pretty hairstyle. She had two braids coming from the sides of her face to tie together in the back.

We finished putting the tunics and sandals on. The straps on the sandals went up to our knees, but fit perfectly. The sandals were golden. The tunics barely covered a fourth of our thighs. They were extremely short. They were a rich purple and the sashes all had two names on them. I'm guessing they were names, but I can't read. I'm guessing they're our respective masters' names.

Persephone led us up to a room. There were already two men and one women that I'm guessing are personal slaves standing there.

"These are them? Sheez, kids. What did you do before you came here?" One of the men asked.

"Live dummy." I replied. The women and other man looked at me surprised.

"This is Frederick, Queen Athena's personal slave. Tristan, Queen Aphrodite's and Sally, King Posiedon's. The Kings and Queens will be arriving soon." Persephone said. As if summoned, the door opened and four people came in. The personal slaves automatically went to one of their sides.

"How old are you?" Queen Athena asked.

"Fourteen, ma'am." I replied, not looking up.

"Look at me when you speak. That goes for all of us." Queen Athena reprimanded. I looked up and at her stern, but kind swirling grey eyes. We locked gazes.

"The Princes and Princesses should be here soon." King Posiedon said. As if summoned, (Seriously, what is it with these people and arriving right after someone said they would arrive soon?!), the door opened and…


	4. Prologue Part 4

The morning after we picked out the personal slaves, King Hades' personal slave, Persephone, came and gave us files. The files were on our separate slaves.

"_Jason Grace. Birthdate: July 1__st__. Father unknown, mother dead. Sister and him sent to boarding school to work. Sister was five. Sold to a farm when eight. Sold to work in another boarding school. Runs away and is given 300 lashes. Sold to armory. Runs away 150 times in three years, each time getting 300 lashes, before branded as a runaway and sold as a live dummy. Runs away with long- lost sister, Thalia Grace, and recent cellmates, Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano and Leonardo Valdez. Caught and given 500 lashes. Sold as personal slave to Prince Perseus Jackson and Prince Nico di Angelo. _Wow, Percy, you chose an interesting one." Bianca whistled.

"Well ours are siblings. What happened to yours?" Nico said.

"_Thalia Grace. Birthdate: December 22nd__. Father unknown, mother dead. Her and her brother were sent to boarding school to work. Sold after three years, at eight. Worked as a cleaner in a temple and runs away after a year, given 300 lashes. Worked as a care- giver to baby slaves for three years, eventually running away. Given 300 lashes. Worked as a maid, runs away 10 times, each time getting 300 lashes, gets sold after six months. Works in armory for three years, runs away 100 times, branded runaway after the 90__th__ time. Wanted runaway for two years, before she is caught and made a live- dummy, where she find her long- lost brother, Jason Grace, and runs away with him and her new cellmates, Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano and Leonardo Valdez. Gets 400 lashes. Sold to Princess Bianca di Angelo and Princess Zoe Nightshade as a personal slave._ I guess we're tied." Zoe said.

"Leonardo?" Hazel asked. "Didn't you say his name is Leo?"

"Probably a nickname. That's what he was called."

"_Leonardo Valdez. Called Leo. Birthdate: June 5th__. Father unknown, mother dead. Sent to boarding school, where he was sold at eight. Worked on a farm, but eventually sold. Worked in a factory for a year, before running away. Worked in armory, building weapons for three years. Runs away 100 times, branded as a runaway. Last time meets long- lost cousin, Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano. Spends months in market, eventually sold as a live- dummy. Runs again with cousin, Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano, and new cellmates, Thalia Grace and Jason Grace, long- lost siblings. Found and given 400 lashes. Sold to Prince Frank Zhang and Princess Hazel Levesque as a personal slave. _So he is called Leo, Leonardo is just his full name." Bianca said. "Great job. I believe we all got interesting ones. Wonder why Jason was given 500 lashes and everyone else 400?"

"Ran away most. Even though it seems like he's the youngest. Read Reyna's." Annabeth replied.

"Alright. _Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano. Birthdate: June 20th__. Mother unknown, father dead. Sent to boarding school to work. Sold at eight. Works as a cleaner at a temple for a year, runs away and given 300 lashes. Works as a care- giver for slave babies for a year, eventually running away. Works in armory kitchen for three years. Runs away 100 times and is branded as a runaway. Meets long- lost cousin and gets caught. Sold as a live dummy. Runs again with cousin, Leonardo Valdez, and new cellmates, Jason Grace and Thalia Grace, long- lost siblings. Caught and given 400 lashes. Sold to Princess Annabeth Chase and Princess Piper McLean. _Well, they all have pretty bad records. I wonder how they didn't run into each other before, after the boarding school? I mean, Jason and Leo worked on a farm at the same time, although it may not have been the same farm. Jason and Thalia worked in an armory at seemingly the same times. It seems like they all worked in an armory at the same time."

"Live- dummy for two years? Most don't live for six months!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me.

"We read Jason's first. We've read all of the others now. Were you even listening?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, kinda." I replied sheepishly.

"But that is true. One sec." Bianca said, flipping through one of the files. She read some of it and then read it out loud. "_Favorite of the Gladiators. Refuses to eat. Has become incredibly thin. Not speaking. Refuses to drink. Thalia Grace, long- lost sister, forces him to eat the first night she is there. _So it did affect him. He would've probably died in a few days if she hadn't forced him to eat."

"Okay. Can I have his file?" Nico asked. Bianca nodded and handed it to him. Nico flipped through it and read some of the stuff.

"Here's Leo's." Bianca said before handing the file to Frank. Then she handed another one to Annabeth. "There's Reyna's."

The room was silent. We read through the files the rest of the day and eventually went to bed.

We went out for the next five days on a camping trip. The day after the camping trip was the day we would meet our personal slaves.

That morning, we got dressed in normal outfits and then walked to the room that King Hades had told us to go. We arrived and opened the door, to see…

**Mahahaha! Don't worry, they'll meet next chapter!**


	5. The Meeting

_As if summoned, (Seriously, what is it with these people and arriving right after someone said they would arrive soon?!), the door opened and…_

Eight people walked through the door. They glanced around the room, before their eyes landed on Reyna, Leo, Thalia, and I. Then they looked at the Kings and Queens.

"Bye. Have fun." Queen Aphrodite said, before the Kings and Queens left the room, along with their personal slaves.

"Uh…" One of them said. He was tall, with black hair, and sea- green eyes. "That was nice of them."

The one next to him snickered. He was tall, not nearly as tall as the first one, but tons taller than me. His hair was black and his eyes were pitch black. He was standing next to the first one, closer than normal friends.

"Hi, I'm Zoe and this is Bianca." One of the girls said, Zoe, Princess Zoe Nightshade. Zoe had long black hair and silver eyes. Her skin was just lighter than the girl's next to her, who was Bianca, Princess Bianca di Angelo. She looked similar to King Hades and the second boy. "This is Nico and Perseus-"

"Percy. Not Perseus." The first one interrupted, Percy, Perseus, Prince Perseus Jackson.

"Whatever, there's Frank and Hazel, and Piper and Annie-"

"Annabeth. Not Annie. I told you not to call me Annie." One of the last girls reprimanded. Annie, Annabeth, Princess Annabeth Chase. She was tall, blonde, and had grey eyes, that were similar to her mother, Queen Athena's.

"Fine. Princess Annabeth Chase." Bianca said, smirking. Piper snickered. Piper, Princess Piper McLean. She had long brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Her skin was dark, lighter than Reyna and Leo's, but darker than Annabeth's.

"No. Just Annabeth. No Annie and No Princess. Got it?" Annabeth said, her tone dark and threatening. Just like the master's son, who would watch us sometimes, in the armory. The one that I got tons of lashes from, some just for shifting in my seat. I shivered from the memory, pushing it to the back of my mind. My eye- site came back to normal. When I came back, Leo, Reyna, and Thalia were shooting me worried glances from the corner of their eyes.

Annabeth and Zoe were in a staring contest, before Bianca and Piper shook them out of it. Bianca whispered something to Zoe, who nodded and glanced at the others.

"Come on. This room is too dark. Follow us." Zoe said, gesturing to us. We walked up to them. The Princes and Princess seemed to split into pairs as we walked out of the room. Percy and Nico went on either side of me. Piper and Annabeth on either side of Reyna. Zoe and Bianca on either side of Thalia. The other two on either side of Leo. I'm guessing they were Hazel and Frank. Hazel, Princess Hazel Levesque. Hazel had dark skin, with bouncy brown hair and golden eyes. Frank, Prince Frank Zhang. Frank was big, burly with black hair and black eyes.

They led us out of the room and down the hall, I'm guessing to their chambers.

'_I feel like a prisoner._' I thought. Thalia said something in front of me, but I didn't catch it. Bianca and Zoe chuckled. Zoe kissed my sister's head, whispering something to her. Thalia visibly relaxed, though I could tell she actually didn't catch whatever Zoe said. Zoe put her arm around Thalia and Bianca copied her action.

I clenched my fists to keep my hands from shaking. I was scared. I knew there was probably nothing to be scared of, but I hadn't actually been in someone's chambers since I was eight and then- no- I'm not going to think about it.

Percy and Nico noticed this action, I could tell because they were whispering about something. If you think that I should be able to hear them, think again. They are both about two feet taller than me. It's unnerving being in- between two people who are at least two feet taller than you and whispering to each- other, presumably about you.

"I feel like a midget." I complained, luckily not loudly. I had said that without thinking, which was incredibly rare for me. I paled. Percy and Nico chuckled, which sent shivers down my spine. Percy kissed my head, whispering 'You're a cute midget.' I blushed.

"You're also adorable when you blush." Nico commented. My blush became darker. Nico chuckled.

"You're not that short." Percy said.

I glanced up at him, disbelief etched on my face. He smiled cheekily, leaning down and kissing my lips. It was a quick kiss and it took me a minute to actually come out of my shock.

We finally reached their- our chambers. '_I will never get used to that after living in a cell the past two years._' I thought.

Zoe, who was at the front, pushed open the door. She froze for a second, then glanced back at Nico, who said something to Percy. Percy wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him. Zoe walked through the door, her arm wrapped tightly around Thalia. Bianca followed her.

Percy, Nico, and I walked through the door and we saw two teen boys. I recognized one of them. He was that master's son. I pushed the memories to the back of my mind. Thalia was pale and Bianca had an arm around her on the other side.

I was shaking from the memories that had managed to break past my mental barrier. Nico swung an arm around me on my other side, rubbing circles on my back, inconspicuously.

"Hello, Octavian, Larry. What brings you here?" Zoe asked not even trying to make her tone sound nicer.

"We just wanted to see our dear friends. Is there anything wrong with that?" Octavian answered. He wasn't the one that was the master's son. That was Larry.

"We aren't your friends and we have never been your friends. What do you want?" Zoe demanded, her grey eyes furious.

"I'm not going to tell you unless _they _aren't in here." Octavian sneered, gesturing at Reyna, Leo, Thalia, and I. Zoe glanced at Bianca and they seemed to have an unspoken agreement.

"Bianca, Nico, Hazel, Piper, why don't you take them into another room?" Zoe suggested.

"Of course, Zoe." Nico replied, his voice was terse.

Percy took his arm off of my shoulders and walked over to the couch across from Octavian and Larry. Nico led me to a door and we went inside. Bianca and Thalia followed afterwards. Hazel, Piper, Reyna, and Leo followed them in. Inside the room there were soft puffy things. Nico led me to one of them and we sat down on it. It was soft. I leaned on Nico, his arm wrapped tightly around me. He pulled me closer, until I was in his lap.

I leaned on his chest, shaking from the encounter with my previous master's son and his best friend, who would pull us away from our work if we moved a teeny tiny bit just to beat us then make us go back to our work and clean twice the amount we had had left when they pulled us away. One memory that I had forgotten came back.

_Cue Flashback_

_I had been cleaning the shield section. There were millions of shields and I had a week to clean them all. I shifted in my seat, hoping the master's son and his friends wouldn't see me. Of course, no such luck._

_"Hey! You there! I told you no moving yesterday!" The master's son yelled at me. I tensed, but continued working, pretending that he had been talking to someone else. I knew that he hadn't. The master's son thrust my chin up, so I was looking at his face. He snarled._

_"When I address you, you answer. Understand?" He sneered, slapping me. I bit my lip, but nodded, saying, "Y- y-yes, M-m-master."_

_"Get up. Maybe now you will learn your lesson-"_

_"Larry!" One of the master's son's friends called. The master's son whipped around, pulling me out of my seat. His grip on my arm hurt. I just knew there was going to be a bruise the next day._

_"What, Nico? I'm dealing with something right now." The master's son said. Nico walked up to the master's son._

_"What did he do?" Nico asked._

_"He moved!" The master's son protested._

_"And that's a valid reason to punish him?" _

_"Yes! Of course, it is." The master's son replied, his grip tightening on my arm. I gasped in pain. Nico glanced at me before turning back to the master's son._

_"No, it isn't. Let him go. I'm sure you have taught him his lesson, right?" Nico asked me. I nodded._

_"Y-y-yes, s-s-s-sir. I-I-I w-w-won't d-d-do i-i-it a-a-again." I stammered, shaking. Larry looked at me, sneered and said, "Get back to your work. Next time you won't be so lucky."_

_He had pushed me back to my seat. I went back to work. A while later, someone shook my shoulder. I looked up._

_"Are you alright?" It was Nico, the master's son's friend. I nodded._

_"Th-th-thank y-y-you." I stammered._

_"Your welcome. Be careful, okay?" Nico said. I nodded. He smiled at me before leaving. I went back to my work, working quicker than I normally did, even though I was currently unable to use my left arm._

_End Flashback_

"You saved me." I mumbled. Nico nodded.

"Yes. That wasn't a valid reason to punish you, besides I could tell that you had received a punishment recently and it could be fatal if you received another one." Nico replied.

"Thank you." I muttered. Nico didn't reply, just pulled me closer to him. I hid my face in his chest.

Sometime later, the door opened. I tensed, but Nico just rubbed my back. Someone, I'm guessing Percy, sat down next to Nico. Nico flipped me around and I just leaned on his chest, looking at Percy.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and lightly kissed my nose.

"What did they want?" Nico asked.

"What do you think?" Percy asked, glancing at me.

"Oh."

"What?" I asked. Nico and Percy looked at me.

"They wanted to do they same thing they did three years ago." Nico replied. I paled. "Don't worry. They'll never touch you. Promise."

I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**I know that this seems a bit rushed, but they have met before. I really don't have any other reasons. It's just that way for the story. I'm not making a thirty or forty chapter story, which is what would happen if I made it go slower. Reply to guest reviews below:  
><strong>

**InfinityMidnight(chapter 4): I actually did not know that. 40 just seemed too small. I like dramatic, so yeah. But thanks for the information!**

**Somebody(chapter 2): Don't worry, you're not racist. At least, I don't think you are. You're actually #3, but you are the second indivual reviewer. I'm guessing that you don't read slash a lot, correct? **


	6. The First Day, Dinner, and Bedtime

I hate Octavian and Larry! What is their problem anyways?! They punish eleven year olds for moving a teeny tiny bit! If they want their slaves to fear them, then they do fear them, but I doubt they actually respect them. They want to beat our slave! He was their slave two years ago. I'm pretty sure they did it enough!

Jason's asleep now. He looks so cute and innocent. His face is calm and peaceful, I wish he could be like this when he was awake, but of course that won't happen. It's not all Octavian and Larry's fault, but some of it is.

_Cue Flashback_

_"What do you need, Octavian, Larry?" I growled, annoyed at them. Just by being in the same room with them caused a reaction!_

_"What do you think?" Octavian sneered._

_"No. That was your answer years ago. No. Get that through your thick skull." Annabeth said, her voice dark and threatening._

_"Why not? You want them all to yourselves? No, I bet you will never punish them. You'll treat them like they are actually people. Then they'll misbehave. They'll act out and disobey you. You really want that?" Octavian asked._

_"You don't punish. You create rules that are so strict it is impossible to follow all of them all of the time! Why do you think they run away?" Zoe asked, her silver eyes dark and threatening. "I've seen the way you treat them. You beat eleven year- olds that look like they haven't eaten in months for moving a teeny tiny bit! What's your problem, anyways?"_

_"We don't have a problem. You do. We're leaving. Don't say we didn't tell you so, when they misbehave." Octavian sneered, getting up and leaving. Larry followed him._

_"What is their problem?" Zoe growled._

_"I don't think we saw what really happens." Frank said. "Their reaction was pretty extreme for just being in the same room."_

_"Calm down. I think Jason had a reaction earlier to Annabeth." I said, remembering when we were in that room earlier and Jason had zoned out when Annabeth and Zoe had their fight._

_"True." Zoe said. I stood up and went into the room that Nico, Bianca, Hazel, and Piper had gone into. Shortly after, Zoe, Annabeth, and Frank followed._

_End Flashback_

Jason woke up. He blinked a couple of times, before realizing where he was. Instead of sitting straight up like I expected, he just stayed where he was.

'_This kid is full of surprises._' I thought. He seemed to gain his bearings quickly. Instead of gaining them slowly and realizing the position he was in wasn't exactly the correct position for any slave, other than the personal ones, to be in, he gained them quickly and remembered what was going on.

Rachel, one of the maids, came in and set a tray on the table.

"Hi, Rachel." Zoe said.

"Hello, Zoe." Reyna, Nico, Jason, and Thalia looked surprised.

"Your parents want you to attend dinner with them." Rachel said, addressing all of us. "Persephone will wait by the entrance for them."

"Okay." Annabeth replied. Rachel left the room. I saw Thalia ask Bianca something. Bianca answered her, chuckling slightly. They're probably confused as why a maid is on first name basis with us.

The tray had some bread and glasses of water on it. The bread was buttered. The seats were all sitting in a box- like shape, with a table in the middle. Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe were sitting across from us.

I leaned forward and picked up a piece of bread. I gave it to Jason, who took it, looking confused.

"What's on it?" He asked.

"Butter. It's good." I replied. He shrugged and ate the piece of bread.

After some time the tray was cleared.

"Let's go to the garden." Piper suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on!" I said, grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him to his feet, after I jumped up. He stumbled into me. I grinned and pulled him out of the room, Nico and the others following us.

We ran down the halls, finally reaching the garden. We split up, into groups of three. You should be able to figure out what the groups were. We agreed to meet up in an hour. Jason, Nico, and I went down to the pond. We sat down on the edge, Jason in my lap, with me playing with his hair.

"Why is your hair so long?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jason replied. His hair almost reached his shoulders and it was cute.

"Tell us a story, Percy." Nico said, leaning up against me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Tell us a story." Nico answered.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince. He had many other princes fighting for his affections. One day, his father held a ball and he met two princes that were going to marry each other soon. He fell in love with them, but knew he could never have them. He ran away and ran into the two princes in the woods. Turns out they never were princes. They were poor people in the village that had fallen in love with him. The prince was never found by his father, since he lived in the forest with his lovers. He could never leave the forest, because everyone in the kingdom, except for the royal family, had black hair and he had blonde. They lived happily ever after." Basically I switched us to where Jason was the prince and Nico and I were the poor people, except Jason is lower than a poor person in reality.

"What were their names?" Jason asked.

"The prince was J, the two poor people were P and N." I replied, kissing Jason's head. Nico chuckled, catching on.

Jason leaned up against my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. Eventually, we had been gone for an hour.

"Come on. Let's go back. It's been an hour." Nico said. We got up and walked back to the meeting place, where everyone else was already.

**At Dinner**

"Hello. How has your day been?" My dad, King Poseidon, asked.

"Great!" All of us, except for Bianca and Zoe, exclaimed. They just said it.

"That's great. What did Octavian and Larry want?" Queen Athena asked. "I assume it had something to do with the personal slaves, am I correct?"

"Yes." I replied. We finished eating and went back to our chambers, where Leo, Reyna, Jason, and Thalia were.

**At Bedtime**

I watched Jason while he slipped out of the Tunic.

"Jason, come here." I told him. He gave me a curious look but came over to where Nico and I were sitting on the bed. "Turn around."

Jason obeyed and I saw the scars, some of which were a pale green, others which were blistered, and the few that were pale scars, obviously years old. I lightly touched one of the scars, causing Jason to flinch.

"We're going to the infirmary tomorrow morning. Jason, put this on." I said, handing Jason his sleeping clothes, which was basically a really long shirt.

We fell asleep a few minutes after that, with Jason in between Nico and I.


	7. My Dad's a King!

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize. Percy and Nico weren't in the bed with me, which made no sense, as normally I was first to wake up. I slipped out of the bed and went through the door, where I found another unfamiliar room. A door on the opposite side of that room opened and Thalia walked out, looking exactly as confused as I felt.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know." I said as two other doors opened and Leo and Reyna walked out.

For some odd reason, all of us were wearing actual clothes, not super fancy clothes, but actual clothes.

A big burly man came through one of the other doors and looked at us.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, sighing.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked, more like demanded.

"Do you know who your parents are?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Yep, definitely Jupiter's kids."

"Who's Jupiter? Why are we here? Who are you-"

"The better question would be, what the hell is going on?" Reyna asked, fuming.

"Okay, all I know is that your moms-" he pointed to Thalia, Leo, and me. "and your dad-" he pointed to Reyna. "brought you to Olympia to keep you safe. Jupiter located you a few months ago and decided to bring you here."

"Whoa, hold up, where exactly is here?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"You're in the palace of Olympus, Olympia's newest and worst enemy." A new voice said coming out of the same room that the man had came out of. It was a girl, more like a woman.

"What?!"

"And, you're the missing Princes and Princesses." She added sheepishly.

"What?!"

"Before you say anything else," she said, "I don't agree with this plan at all. I just want this stupid war to be over with."

"Who are you anyways?" Thalia asked.

"I'm Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. This is Hylla, daughter of Bellona." The man, Beckendorf, said.

"His last name is Beckendorf, first is Charles, but no one calls him that." Hylla added. Looking closer, she looked a lot like Reyna, just older, and a lot taller.

"You do."

"Fine, only Silena and I call him that, but Silena calls him Charlie. Happy?"

"Always."

"What- is- going- on?" Thalia snapped.

"I just told you. You might want to get comfortable, you aren't going to be leaving any time soon." Hylla said.

Later that day, Jupiter, Bellona, and Hephaestus (all of us refused to call them King or Queen, Jupiter didn't like it, but Bellona and Hephaestus looked amused at it) came into the room. Jake and Nyssa appeared later, out of their separate rooms. Turns out they were dating Will and Kayla, the two who had fixed the multitude of scars that we had on our backs from the whippings (most of them were infected, some of them ran so deep that they had messed up our nerves, but apparently the reason we couldn't feel them was because we had gotten do used to the pain).

We learned that we weren't allowed to leave the chambers(at least it wasn't a small, dirty cell, that the main inhabitant was rats, rats that had rabies).

Apparently, some servants would bring us food. The servants were normally little kids no older than 5. One had a scar on his face and when Thalia asked about, Hylla told her that he had dropped something while serving Jupiter and Jupiter cut his face with a knife.

When she said that, I had a distinct memory from when I was 5, I had just started serving meals at the boarding school, and I dropped a bowl of soup onto a sixteen year old's lap. He got mad, and I ended up with a black eye.

Thalia had replied to that, "So?"

"I don't agree with what Jupiter did, but he's really harsh on them." Hylla replied.

The only thing to do in those chambers was to read or to listen to one of the others tell a story, but most of the time the stories ended up with everyone upset as everyone missed someone from Olympia. The reading was hard, as Leo, Reyna, and I learned how to read from outdated textbooks in the boarding school that the instructors were required to give us. Thalia had gone to school for a few months, but that's pretty much how she learned to read too. We normally only got about half an hour a week to attempt to read something, that time lessening as we got older. Hylla, Beckendorf, Nyssa, and Jake would sometimes correct our pronunciation of words when we read out loud under our breaths.

We were there for a few weeks before it happened.

It happened at night. Thalia and I were in the sitting room/main room in the chambers and some men appeared, climbing through the windows. Our initial reaction was to fight against them, but they slipped a rag damp with chloroform* over our mouths. I don't remember anything after I slipped into unconsciousness, but I do remember seeing Thalia kick the guy that was holding her in the wrong place before she passed out**.

**I know it's short, but hopefully I shocked some people. The next chapter will probably be around the same length. **

**Feel free to ask questions, I will love to answer them!(in PM if you're a member and it's open, in the next chapter if you're a guest) I will also publish all questions in the chapter after the last chapter with the character and story information that helped me while writing this.**

***render (someone) unconscious; a colorless, volatile, sweet-smelling liquid used as a solvent and formerly as a general anesthetic.** **_Taken from Google._**

****Thalia goes under right before Jason.**


	8. They're Royalty?

I woke up to Bianca and Zoe shaking Nico and I.

"What?" I asked. Then I noticed something. "Where's Jason?"

"I don't know where any of them are, but Silena does. She won't tell us until all of us are out there. Come on!" Bianca sobbed. I nodded and Nico and I went into the sitting room, where Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were all sitting. Silena was in there too.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Olympus." Silena replied.

"What?! Why?!"

"Calm down. It's a really long story." Silena said.

"Okay." Nico, Bianca, Zoe, and I sat down.

"Okay, so about 27 years ago, Bellona fell for a man that had accidentally wandered in Olympus's forests. They had a daughter together, Hylla."

"Hylla? How does this have anything to do with Hylla?"

"You'll see. Then 9 years later, Jupiter fell for a woman who had wandered in the forests looking for the man. They had a daughter together, Thalia."

"Thalia's a princess?"

"Yes. 4 years later Hephaestus fell in love with a woman. Jupiter, Bellona, and Hephaestus all had three other children, really close to each other. Leo, Reyna, and Jason. Leo was born first, then 20 days later Reyna was born. Jason was born 11 days after her."

"So, Thalia and Jason are Jupiter's kids; Reyna's Hylla's younger sister and Bellona's daughter; and Leo is one of Hephaestus's kids?"

"Yes. A few months before they were born, Jupiter was getting upset with Jason and Thalia's mom, resulting in him being upset with Reyna and Leo's parents. A day after Jason was born, Bellona and Hephaestus told the other three to leave, and go back to Olympia. Thalia, Jason, Leo, Reyna, and their non- royal parents are the only ones who went. You already know the story about how upset Jupiter was."

"So, this resulted in them kidnapping them from here? Why didn't they get them sooner?"

"Yes, this did result in them kidnapping them. They didn't get them sooner, because (1) Bellona and Hephaestus blocked Jupiter from being able to find them and (2) by the time Jupiter did manage to track them down, they were already here, actually you were in the boarding school, but he didn't know that. He had to figure out the appropriate plan, which took a while, as Bellona and Hephaestus refused to help him."

"So, wait. How do you even know this?"

"Charlie and Hylla told me." Silena replied. "Any more questions?"

"They're in Olympus, correct? Where in Olympus?"

"In the palace, they're not allowed out of the chambers that they wake up in."

We continued asking Silena a bunch of questions, eventually she got fed up and told us to ask our parents(the king and queen ones, not the personal slave ones).

We asked them at dinner that night. They explained everything to us. It was scheduled to attempt to get them all(literally, Beckendorf, Hylla, Jake, Nyssa, Leo, Jason, Reyna, and Thalia) in a few weeks.

**Pretty much just a filler, but I needed to put Percy's POV in there, so yeah. I finished all of the other chapters so it's an early update. All of the other chapters will be up today.  
><strong>


	9. Prisoners of War, Kind of

I woke up with a headache. I opened my eyes but shut them as the bright light made my head hurt more. The bed dipped slightly next to me and someone put his or her hand to my head. They said something, but I'm not sure what since I could barely hear. The bed dipped on my other side and someone set a wet and cold towel on my forehead.

"Hey, Jay." The person on my right said softly.

"Percy?"

"You alright?" He completely ignored my question. I shook my head lightly, instantly regretting it as a sharp wave of pain moved through my head. I groaned and my hands went right up to clutch at my forehead.

I eventually fell back to sleep. I'd wake up every now and again, but normally fell right back asleep. I'm not sure how long it was when I woke up again, but when I did, I was the only one in the room. I felt a lot better.

I got out of the bed, noticing that I was wearing white cotton pants and a shirt. I stumbled out of the room into the next one, where a bunch of people were sitting. Thalia came out of the door across the room. Everyone looked at us. Percy and Nico jumped up, Percy grabbing my arm. Bianca and Zoe did the same to Thalia.

"I'm fine." I told them. "What happened?"

"You had an allergic reaction to the chloroform." Percy replied sheepishly. "You and Thalia were both out for two weeks."

They explained everything, apparently we weren't allowed to leave the chambers and everyone from Olympia was technically a 'Prisoner of War'.

The weeks went by fast(Percy and Nico wouldn't let me out of their sight, it was the same for Bianca and Zoe to Thalia. It didn't stop until Thalia and I started completely ignoring all four of them for a few days) until finally the war ended and we were allowed out of the chambers. Olympus had won and taken over Olympia.

One night, two years later, Percy and Nico dragged me out to the pond in the palace garden. We had a picnic out there.

"Jason?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I replied. Percy shifted me on his lap and asked a single question.

"Do you want to be a king?"

"What?"

"Our parents have decided that they're going to build four more palaces, in the four corners of Olympus. Beckendorf, Hylla, and Silena are going to live here. The rest of us are going to take over a corner. Beckendorf, Hylla, and Silena will be in charge, but they can't do anything to any town out of here without asking permission from the people in charge of that corner that the town is in." Nico explained. "What we're asking, is if do you want to be one of the kings of one of the corners with us?"

"Sure." I replied.

**The End**

**Yes! I finished my first story! I might write a sequel at some point, but for now, the story that's going to be written is ****The Aftermath****. Thank you everyone who read this! **

**Feel free to review even if when you read this years later. I would love to know what you all think of my first finished story(not counting one-shots or two chapters)!**

**There's going to be another chapter, but it's not a story chapter, so there's no need for you to actually read it.**


	10. Ending Author's Note

**Not a chapter, but you can read it if you want to.**

**My story that is coming after this is called ****The Aftermath****. It's the aftermath of the Second Giant War and will hopefully be up soon. There's a couple of strange pairings too. It's my idea of what happens after the Second Giant War. All of the pairings are NOT the same as this story, but there are a few that are.**

**That should be 5-10 chapters long. If you want to read it go ahead. I would love more readers for it.**

**I know that this finished earlier than some of you may have thought, it finished sooner than I thought. This story may have gotten boring or hard at some times, but all in all it was really fun to write.**

**I might come back to this and rewrite it in a few years when my writing skills have gotten better, but I kind of want to keep it to show my progress.**

**I MIGHT write a sequel at some point but there's no guarantee.**


End file.
